What do you get
by KuyaNR
Summary: Naruto is rejected by Sakura...again, though the hit is a little harder this time.  Now it's up to his friends to cheer him up.


What do you get

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

**A/N**

**So I watched Austin Powers a few weeks ago, and it got my head stuck with the song "I'll never fall in love again" (which I don't own either). Although the lyrics are simple, it's still deep in itself, maybe it's just me. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

For the first time, Naruto wasn't up to eating his favourite ramen.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said, looking at the depressed ninja beside him.

"I go through all the trouble of getting the Sand woman off my back to help you out, only for you to waste my money on uneaten ramen."

Neji wiped his mouth, ridding his mouth of the oily soup on his lips. "It's his fault for not listening to us about Sakura."

"That's what you get when you give your heart, you'll just get it all broken up and battered," The lazy one said, lifting his tea and drinking it.

"The whole thing is just too much of a distraction," Neji added as he too drank his cup.

Naruto continued stirring his ramen. "What do you get, when you fall in love?"

"I hate to burst your bubble, Naruto," Shikamaru began, "but it isn't exactly all like they say in stories and songs. It's never that easy."

Teuchi looked at his favourite customer and his untouched bowl.

"I think lover-boy here needs a bit of a walk, we'll let his meal be on the house, how's that sound?"

"Unfortunately, I think your right. Alright, Neji, let's go, and thanks, Teuchi."

He nodded and smiled. "Bring him back only when he won't waste my ramen, alright?"

As they walked through the streets of the village, the usually energetic kid, walked around with a slow pace.

"You're being too childish about this," Neji said as he observed his friend.

"You should just forget about it, and her."

"He's right," Shikamaru said, moving along. "See what you get when you think you fall in love? Just annoyance, pain, and sorrow. It's not exactly fun for any of us."

Naruto sighed. "I guess you're right. Only it's easier said than done."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Well what can you do, it's not like you can actually say that you'll never fall in love again, you can't exactly guarantee it. Not that I think you were actually in love."

"Nor will it happen," Neji said. "You're going to just have to be mature about this by accepting your fate and result, and moving on."

"Exactly, so don't bring yourself down, you have plenty of other things to sought for, Naruto."

Naruto's posture had changed, almost back to it's self confident, proud form.

"You know, for the guy who thinks all women are troublesome, and the one that doesn't even open up, you two sure know a lot," he grinned.

Neji smiled, he was returning to his old self. "You aren't the first guy in the world to be rejected by a girl,"

"Nor will you be the last. Women are troublesome that way."

The blonde laughed. "Yeah, but still, despite what you said before, I'll never fall in love aga–"

"Neji!"

The three turned around to see a group of girls walking their way.

"Tenten, what are you four doing here?"

"Shikamaru, wanted Tenten and I to get Temari here away from him for some reason, then we ran into Hinata so we got her to come with us," said Ino.

Temari walked over to Shikamaru, who's ears went slightly red at her sight.

"Trying to get away from me, Nara?" She asked.

The young man composed himself and smirked. "Not the real reason why, but I would be lying if I said it wasn't a benefit."

"I'm pretty sure you're lying now."

"Troublesome woman."

Naruto laughed, before noticing that Hinata had gone completely quiet and red.

"Hey, Hinata, you alright? You look like you have a fever..."

He went to put his hands on her forehead, but the shy girl panicked, holding onto Naruto's hand to stop him from placing it on her head.

He never realised how soft her hands were, or how nervous she got at the thought of him touching her.

Before he knew it, Naruto was turning red as well.

Ino punched him away. "Idiot! You scared her!"

Shikamaru looked at his friend on the ground. "Looks like you scared him. You can't exactly talk."

"Well he started it," Ino replied.

Hinata slowly walked over to the boy lying on the ground, taking out a bandage and nervously placing it on his cheek.

"Um, are you alright?"

Naruto grinned. "Thanks."

Nearly fainting, Hinata got back up, and began to walk off quickly.

"Do you're job and actually pick me up tomorrow, got it Nara?" The Suna girl said as she followed Hinata.

"Bye Neji! See you, guys." Tenten said happily before joining with Ino and the others.

As they left, The ones left standing looked down at their companion.

"So, you'll never fall in love again?"

Naruto looked ahead, to see one of the girls look back.

He smiled softly. "Well, at least until tomorrow."

End.


End file.
